Vrolt
Physiology The Vrolt are a large bipedal creatures sharing characteristics of both humanoid and insectoid creatures. They height ranges anywhere from nine to fourteen feet tall and are covered in a tough but surprisingly malleable exoskeleton which tends to twitch witch is an important part of how they communicate. their chest which take up the largest portion of their body mass is slightly triangular slimming down the closer to the legs and expanding outwards. They have no real head to speak of as it's almost indistinguishable from the chest. The Vrolt have three eyestalks at the top center of their body that both retract and extend from it's body giving it a good view of it's surroundings. It's mouth is just a gaping hole near the upper middle of it's chest, which it just tosses dirt, mud, and minerals down as it's primary source of sustenance, while not immediately obvious they do have teath farther back down in their throat, primarily to break up dirt and rocks into smaller pieces. they have no vocal cords or any lips so the few means of verbal communication they have is weezing up air out from their stomachs. They have two segmented legs that are small when compared to the rest of their bodies though powerful enough to support their rather large weight. their massive arms though are there most recognizable feature, starting from near the top Of Their Chest of what can be considered their shoulders their arms travel down nearly down to their legs and in some cases longer scraping the very ground as they travel. Very powerful their arms are capable of digging through stone and many other materials with ease, helped by their hands which are very shovel-like in nature to help them scoop out and carry what they dig. their hands are clawed to help them dig on through and while they do technically have fingers of some sort they have fused together and only offer limited movement. Reproduction The vrolt are asexual creatures and as such they procreate by themselves after a set amount of time(It's currently unknown what triggers the act of reproducing in them as not only do they seem to do it at random with no clear specific time frame but communication with the species as a whole is far from perfect.Besides the language barrier they are not prone to chatting even amongst themselves) What is known about their reproduction cycle is that the embryo forms in an organ connected but closed off from the vrolt's stomach organ. Once the embryo is fully formed it will hatch and grow regardless of whether or not it's parent is still alive assuming no damage or trauma is done to that specific organ. The gestation period of the vrolt is presumed to be around nine to fourteen weeks though as their are no physical or behavioural changes in the vrolt till the last few hours before giving birth it is difficult to properly assess. The final stage of this cycle and the most identifiable happens within seven to twelve hours of giving birth. The vrolt in question will stop eating entirely and will slow down or stop moving entirely basically remaining that way as the newborn child hatches, the stomach and reproduction organ unseal and the child or children (vrolts can have anywhere between one to four offspring) crawls out through the parents stomach and throat passage and dropping out into the outside world. Origin Not much is known of the vrolt before the overlord stage.all that can be told is mostly speculation based off of where they are now. Culture The Vrolt are miners and settle anywhere that that has mineral or rocks to dig, preferring plains and hills in a warm environment but will settle anywhere that has something resembling a dig site and isn't too cold. While sentient they have a tendency to be single minded when it comes to their mining, focusing on it much of the day and getting agitated when it is prevented from doing so. while they aren't necessarily violent in most cases, rarely striking out unless attacked and injured, keeping them from their work too long does eventually result in them getting rough even violent as it tries to go and dig. they stick mostly amongst themselves while they may live with other species they don't often and rarely pay much mind to them. which coupled with the open communal nature of the vrolt can lead to difficulties such as them digging or damaging the properties of others in some way. there are of course rare individuals that show abnormal amity with a member of another species, Maxwell for example, but that is few and far between and the understanding of why that is is difficult with comprehension of their language still in it's infancy. Technology the vrolt have no technology of their own instead making due with what they find from other species. Being the simple creatures that they are they lack understanding of any more complex machines like computers or phones or the like and they only use tools regardless of what purpose it's creators made it for, to hold dirt.